


Heaven's Closer Than You Think

by MasukisJacket



Category: Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Because it wouldn't be a fic written by me without it, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I Don't Even Know, I once again ask myself the question of "what the fuck am i doing", Is.. is that actually a tag??? I love it, Pining, Shopping Malls, The lesbian yearning is strong with this one, They heccin KISS ooooOoooOOooooOOoo, This fic is very very much ooc.. obviously, Why Did I Write This?, Winter, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasukisJacket/pseuds/MasukisJacket
Summary: She did her best creepy smile, and gently tapped her fingers on the glass. Tirsiak jumped and whipped her head around, the panic only remaining in her eyes for a moment before her face settled back into its usual done-with-your-bullshit expression. Ringu smiled genuinely this time, and waved. Tirsiak flung open the window and forcefully yanked her inside."Geez, someone's touchy."
Relationships: Specimen 4/Unknown Specimen 4 (Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion)
Kudos: 1





	Heaven's Closer Than You Think

**Author's Note:**

> Yknow most people say that ao3 is the place where you find the best fanfiction and I agree but.. after posting this I'm not so sure  
> I genuinely do not know what happened to make this idea appear in my brain, or this ship for that matter?? All I know is that scary ghost women are pretty and my dumb lesbian brain is unhinged at this point and I really wanted to write some sapphic shenanigans so this.. happened

Ringu sighed for what must've been the fifth time in the past minute. She'd gotten the urge to hang out with her best friend totally-not-crush, but it was already dark out. To be fair, it _was_ winter, so it was only, like, 6:30, but it was still dark out. And that meant her parents would never let her go out.

So, she snuck out. It wasn't that hard, honestly, all she had to do was make sure her window didn't make too much noise and climb out of said window. It was only a couple feet down. Ah, the advantages of living in the bottom apartment.

Unfortunately, breaking into Tirsiak's house was proving to be a difficult task. Wait, not breaking into, _sneaking_ into. Breaking into something implied illegal activity, but sneaking in implied something thrilling and secretive. Well, she supposed those adjectives _could_ describe something illegal, but still.

There were not nearly enough ledges or nearby objects to get to her room's window, and the only reason Ringu knew where said window was was because of… The Incident. Basically, Tirsiak jumped out of her window, which was very very high up, and proceeded to break her ankle doing it. It was horrifying for a few days, but it got funnier and funnier as time went on. The most badass, cold, and fearless person in the entire school breaking her ankle for no reason. It was hilarious.

Either way, Ringu had to come up with a solution to get into her room, and it would have to come quick. It had been too long (read: 2 and a half hours) since she had seen Tirsiak and that would not do. Luckily, her solution came very quickly; she could just climb up the wall!

Admittedly, this was a dumb plan, and she did leverage some nearby trees and windowsills to get up, but she was always the best rockclimber when she was a kid, and those climbing skills never left her. She easily scaled the wall, and crept onto the tiny balcony besides Tirsiak's window. Apparently there used to be glass doors where the window was, but now they weren't there, and the balcony was never taken down. A useless balcony.

Tirsiak sat at her desk just sideways of the window, doing something that she was really invested in. Ringu had to simply take her in for a moment, because _wow_ that girl was pretty in the moonlight. Her hair shone pure white, and she looked practically ethereal. Ringu quickly got herself together. She needed to spook her, that was basically the whole reason she was here, to annoy her best friend.

She did her best creepy smile, and gently tapped her fingers on the glass. Tirsiak jumped and whipped her head around, the panic only remaining in her eyes for a moment before her face settled back into its usual done-with-your-bullshit expression. Ringu smiled genuinely this time, and waved. Tirsiak flung open the window and forcefully yanked her inside.

"Geez, someone's touchy," Ringu rubbed her shoulder, which she had hit on the edge of… Something.

"Were you trying to give me a heart attack!?" She hissed, as if trying to be quiet.

"Yeah, did it work?"

"Ugh," Tirsiak cleared her desk and sat back on the chair after turning it around. "You'd make a very convincing ghost, at the very least."

"Ooh, I could be the school ghost story!" Ringu lit up. "Like, 'Oh, don't sneak into the building after school cause then the mean ghost lady will eat you and make you a vengeful spirit too!'"

"What would be your tragic origin story?"

"I'd be… The one killed by the principal just before she graduated, and she'll haunt the halls of this school until the principal is killed and/or fired."

"Convincing," Tirsiak shrugged. "Why are you here, exactly?"

"I dunno. I was bored," Ringu said. "I went a whole 2 and a half hours without you, it was awful."

Tirsiak scoffed, "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious! My parents wouldn't let me leave, since it's dark out, so I snuck out here to bother you."

"Okay. What were you planning on us doing?"

"I didn't exactly have a plan," Ringu admitted. "But I was thinking we could go to the mall, maybe?"

"Hmm, it's not a horrible idea," Tirsiak thought for a moment. "Beats sitting here and doing homework. Let's go." She looked out the window and squinted. "How did you get up here?"

"My climbing skills are unmatched."

"And you call me stupid," She pulled on a light coat as well as her shoes.

"You say as you wear barely anything in freezing weather," Ringu raised an eyebrow.

"I like the cold."

"Weirdo," Ringu got back on the balcony, and Tirsiak followed. As previously mentioned, the balcony was tiny, and they were forced to be very close. Not that Ringu minded, but it was bad for her heart.

"How are we gonna get down?"

"Good question," Ringu looked over the edge. "I guess we could use the tree."

"Those branches look pencil-thin."

"Stop being dramatic, I came up this way," Ringu got on the branches.

"I… Thought you climbed up?" Tirsiak looked a little uncertain as she stepped on the branches, which were admittedly pretty thin, so Ringu did the reassuring thing and grabbed her hand to steady her. She forced herself not to think about it.

"I climbed both this tree _and_ the wall."

"That makes sense," She had visibly relaxed a little ~~and her hand was really soft~~ , so Ringu was not regretting her decision like she thought she would be.

"Now, all you need to do is climb down the bigger branches. They make a very convenient path." Tirsiak just nodded and did what she said, with surprising agility considering her nervousness, but even then, Ringu still touched the ground before her. No amount of courage could make up for hours of rock climbing. She suppressed her disappointment when they stopped holding hands.

"So, to the mall?"

"To the mall."

* * *

"Are you sure we should be spending $50 at the arcade?"

"Come on, if we split it it's barely any money!"

"That is the opposite of true," Tirsiak took half of the money from Ringu's hand and put it back in her pocket. "It's too much, and I doubt we'll be here long enough to use it all."

"Okay, fine," Ringu begrudgingly picked the $25 option and swiped her card through. "But I'm using most of it."

"Fine with me."

Ringu immediately ran to the piano tiles machine. She had already gotten the 2nd on the rankings on the machine, but some asshole who went to a different school beat her and now she was at 3rd. She had to get 1st.

After her third attempt, Tirsiak chuckled at her pure determination. "I will never understand your obsession with this game."

"It's satisfying! You have to move as fast as you can, like _zoom!_ It's just fun," She swiped the card again, and her hands went to work. It was like second nature at this point, pressing down shitty keys on a shitty machine.

And… There it was. The highscore. Her initials were at the very top.

"Haha! Take that, random dude!" She cheered, drawing the attention of a few other patrons.

"Wow, nice," Tirsiak nodded at her superior arcade skills. "Now let me do something."

She spent a minute deliberating over her choices, and chose to play the knock off Plants Vs Zombies game. It used water guns, and you had to shoot the zombies on the screen and freeze them. The water smelled slightly old, which Ringu didn't even know water could smell like, and there was mist in the gap between the guns and the screen.

Despite all the strangeness surrounding the machine, the game itself was really fun, and by the time 7:00 rolled around, they had beaten the entire game. They had also wasted all of their credits doing it, but it was still fun.

"Honestly, I didn't even know you _could_ beat every level on one run," Ringu was shuffling around her wallet, trying to get the card back in and failing.

"Neither did I," Tirsiak was looking around at the shops beside them, and then stopped very suddenly. "Are you hungry?"

"C'mon, you know me, I can always eat," It was one of her many talents. Singing, climbing, pushing herself really hard to get good grades even though one B wouldn't kill her and she wasn't sure if she even wanted to go to college, and eating.

"Good, because we're getting pretzels," Tirsiak took out the money from her pocket and walked quickly over to the pretzel "shop." It was more like a booth, since there was barely any depth to the area. Like something in the food court, except not in the food court. Ringu had a sneaking suspicion that whoever chose to put this pretzel place here had no idea what they were doing.

It took her a few minutes to catch up to her friend, who was equipped with pretzels at this point, and they sat at a table to eat.

"I cannot believe that you got plain pretzels," Ringu said after the second bite of her painfully underwhelming pretzel. She could enjoy basically any food, but she knew she could do better, so it was bittersweet. Actually, it was salty. She tried not to laugh at her own joke.

"Hey, I got you the dumb cheese sauce," Tirsiak pointed the bit of pretzel she had torn off at her before taking a bite out of it.

"It's not the same as the good seasoning," She sighed.

After finishing their pretzels, they both agreed they had nothing more to do at the mall, and left.

"So… I'm guessing it's time for us to like… Stop hanging out now?" Tirsiak seemed a little hesitant to say it.

"No!" Ringu exclaimed, and felt her face heat up after a few people looked at her weirdly. "I don't want to stop now. How about we go to the forest?" She suggested, and saw a pleased glint in Tirsiak's eye. It was a bit of an obvious pick to unnecessarily extend their time together, since she would never say no to going to the forest.

* * *

The forest was dark, but phone flashlights always helped with that. It was snowy, and the only prints on the ground were animal prints, and the prints the two of them were now leaving behind. The atmosphere of the forest would be creepy and oppressive to some, and Ringu didn't _not_ feel like that, but she could never truly be on edge near Tirsiak. Besides, that girl loved the forest so much that it was hard to dislike it.

_The two of us, in the forest… Alone…_ Her chest tightened a bit with that familiar nervous feeling. Nervousness, but good? Anticipation, excitement? A jittery feeling? She could go on forever. Really, trying to deny the fact that she had a crush on her best friend had only made her crush more overwhelming. It liked to show up at the most inconvenient of times, and just really squeeze her heart.

She was broken out of her thoughts by Tirsiak making a… Noise. It was some sort of animal call, or something, she wasn't sure. But she did know where this was going. There were fast crunching noises in the distance that were steadily closing in.

Her parents always told her to stay out of the forest because there were scary things, and animals that would eat her, or something. Well, jokes on them, because her best friend had befriended the wolves in the forest, and now she was totally safe. She had no idea how Tirsiak managed to do that, if the wolves were friendly towards humans all along, or it was just her magic, but it had happened either way.

"Hi!" Tirsiak said the second she saw one of the wolves, and ran up to it. It tackled her into the snow, and she laughed as it licked her face. It was the most adorable thing Ringu had ever seen. The other wolves followed soon afterwards, and one of them even came up to her! She had only met the wolves a few times, but they had taken an instant liking to her. Their smiles whenever she pet them, and their fur was so _soft_ , and the happy sounds they made, it was all so nice.

Although, she really couldn't keep her attention off of Tirsiak for long. Her smile was the brightest Ringu had ever seen it, and it made her heart melt even further. She clearly loved the wolves so much, and she deserved all the happiness in the world. She didn't show her emotions on her face much, and while Ringu didn't think it was a bad thing, it made it hard to tell what she was feeling. She just wanted her to be happy, really.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Hm?" Ringu snapped out of it. Tirsiak was raising an eyebrow at her, but the smile on her face had not diminished at all.

"You have a really dumb look on your face," She said as she got up. "You're smiling. But, like, dumbly."

"O-oh, really?" Ringu silently panicked. Was she about to get exposed? This was not good. Really, really not good.

"Just wanted to ask why."

_Should I…?_ Truthfully, she didn't even consider telling her at first. She was just looking for excuses, but as she started coming up empty, it felt like her only options were to deflect it, or confess. Deflecting it would obviously raise some suspicion, and she would be under more pressure. They were friends, and she couldn't lose their friendship, but surely Tirsiak was cool enough that she wouldn't let their friendship die over this. It would just be awkward for a few weeks, right? Not anything permanent. It would be awkward, and then she would get over her crush, and they would never talk about it again.

"Well, uh," This was decidedly a bad idea, but Ringu wasn't known for her decision making skills. Nervousness gripped her heart, but she went on. She was _doing_ this, and her brain would not stop her. "Don't freak out, but I think I might like you? Like, um, as more than… A friend?" She cringed at her awkward delivery, and tried her hardest not to look her in the eye.

After a few seconds of silence, curiosity crept up in the back of her mind. It didn't quite override her paralyzing fear, but it was present enough that she had it in her to look again. Tirsiak was, ironically, frozen in place, and the expression on her face was pure shock. Her face had already been slightly red due to the cold, but now she was fully blushing a bright red. After another moment, she groaned and covered her face.

"That's so sudden," She mumbled, so quietly that Ringu almost didn't hear her.

"Sorry, I know it's weird, but you asked, and I just… There's no way I could've kept it in anymore. And I know you don't feel the same, but-"

"Shut up already," Tirsiak said, with very little bite to it. "I only asked because your expression was disgustingly sappy and I wanted to prove to my dumb brain that it _wasn't_ because you liked me. It just surprised me, okay?"

"Oh, um…" Ringu stopped. That was not what she expected. "I-in like a good way?"

"I…" Tirsiak looked at her through her fingers. "Yeah. In a good way."

"Oh," She said again, not knowing what else she could say. "Okay, then. Uh… Can we be girlfriends, then?"

That one got a surprised laugh from Tirsiak, who removed her hands from her face and had seemingly composed herself by this point. "Definitely."

"Good," Ringu nodded, laughing a little herself. It was like this giddy feeling had spread throughout her. "If this was a cheesy romance movie, we would've already kissed by now." Tirsiak laughed again, and the noise was magical, even after hearing it many times throughout their friendship.

"We can still kiss anyways though," She said with a slight smirk.

"Oh, I see what you did there," Ringu stepped closer, suddenly unsure of what to do with her phone, which still had the flashlight on. "But how do you even kiss someone?"

"I don't know, I've never done it before," They were really close now, and the flashlight's light was less expansive. "Should we just go for it?"

"Probably a good idea," Ringu shrugged, and hesitantly hugged Tirsiak. Her nerves were starting to kick in again, and it was hard to work up the nerve to pull away. _Just go for it,_ She told herself, and she did exactly that.

Ok well, maybe _she_ wasn't the one who leaned in, technically, but she was about to.

And, wow. She was always kinda suspicious of people's descriptions of kissing since it was literally just lips, but they were not lying. It was really, really nice. Almost like the jittery nervous feeling she usually got around her, but more intense. There was also this warm, happy feeling rising in her chest that made the whole thing even better.

Upon pulling away, Ringu let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. The cold winter air sting at her warm cheeks, and seeing the blushy smile on Tirsiak's face made the happy feeling start to bubble over. It was definitely a giddy feeling, and a small giggle escaped her. Tirsiak breathed a laugh herself, and gently touched their foreheads together.

While Ringu would never actually say anything this sappy out loud, it felt absolutely heavenly to just… Exist in this way. The pure joy of knowing her feelings were returned had not died out at all, and even grew when she thought more about it. Tirsiak, who was so lovely, and beautiful, and admirable, liked her? It made no sense, but it made her happy anyway. Ringu always thought of heaven as something far, far away that could never be attained in life, but now it felt a lot closer. Specifically, it felt like the girl she was holding in her arms and had had feelings for for a while.

Yeah, definitely too sappy to say out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact the arcade in the mall they go to is based on an actual arcade in my town. It's actually in a restaurant instead of a mall but like.. shut up  
> Like I said I have no idea why I did this but I had fun doing it so I have only some regrets  
> Also I'm very tired as I'm editing/revising/publishing this so if any errors and/or things that could be better are there.. they're gonna stay there because I'm lazy. Sorry fam


End file.
